


You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine

by darkangel86



Series: My Sunshine [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Hurt Simon Lewis, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Simon Lewis, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Simon Lewis Needs a Hug, Suicide Attempt, Supportive Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Good morning my babies,” Magnus said in the sweetest voice he could muster. “And how are-”From across the balcony, Magnus made eye contact with Simon. Simon, who was sitting on the ledge of his roof, Simon who should not be outside this late, not with the sun so close to rising.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I rated it mature for the implied suicide talk even though there is no actual suicide in this piece. Its still heavily implied.

Magnus liked to be up before the sun most days. He liked getting an early start on whatever his day might entail but mostly he just liked spending those last few peaceful moments before the city woke up with his cats. 

Technically they weren't his but Magnus fed them and cared for them so he considered them his. Even after the fiasco that was Iris disguising herself as a new cat to gain his trust and entry into his life, Magnus was not dissuaded. He loved his cats and he would be damned (again) if someone took his babies away from him. His wards were definitely a lot stronger now but his babies stayed.

“Good morning my babies,” Magnus said in the sweetest voice he could muster. “And how are-”

From across the balcony, Magnus made eye contact with Simon. Simon, who was sitting on the ledge of his roof, Simon who should not be outside this late, not with the sun so close to rising.

“Um, hello Sean. To what do I owe the pleasure of having you on my roof top so early in the morning?” Magnus asked, his teeth suddenly on edge.

“I thought it would be nice to see the sunrise again,” Simon said nonchalantly, turning to look back out over the city.

“But you know that's not possible, Seth,” Magnus stressed with a chuckle, taking a unsteady step forward.

“Hm. No. It is actually.” Simon sounded so out of sorts that it scared Magnus. “One last sunrise to go along with one last sunset.”

“Simon.” Magnus spoke carefully. “Why don't you come down off the ledge and we can talk, okay?”

Simon snorted.

“Now you want to talk? Now someone wants to listen?” He scoffed.

“I don't understand. Please, come down and we'll talk and you can explain it all to me. Or, maybe. I can call Clary, Simon, if that'll help.” Magnus suggested.

“Please don't. I don't want to see her. She'll hate me when she finds out what I did.” Simon said, turning to look at Magnus with tears in his eyes. “Or maybe she won't care at all. Its not like I matter to her anymore anyway.”

“What did you do? Why would Clary hate you?” Magnus asked.

“I slept with Jace.” Simon said as he looked back out of the city below him that was slowly waking up.

Magnus faltered. Of all things that was not what he'd expected Simon to say. Drained a mundane? Sure. Kicked a puppy? Maybe. Slept with Jace? Never in a million years.

“So. You cheated on Clary? Is that why she'll hate you?” Magnus asked carefully, surprised when Simon's head whipped around at an inhuman speed.

“I would never cheat on anyone! Clary and I broke up weeks ago and you'd know that if you or anyone else ever listened!” Simon snapped, his fangs bared threateningly.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Simon. I know you loved her.” Magnus said with a sigh.

“I did. I do. Or, I used to but not like that anymore. She was this idea, a thought I'd always wanted but once I had her? It wasn't what it was supposed to feel like. It felt like I was dating my sister. So I explained that to her and she slapped me, told me I had led her on and I guess I did so I deserved that. I haven't seen Clary in two weeks.” Simon admitted with such sadness that it broke Magnus' heart.

“And Jace?” Magnus asked, far too curious than he probably should have been in the current moment.

Simon laughed and Magnus startled.

"Jace just kind of came out of nowhere and honestly, I'm just as shocked as anyone but he's not what I thought he was, Magnus.” Simon smiled and for a moment Magnus breathed easily.

“So, you like him then?” Magnus asked with a grin and was rewarded with a blush on Simon's pale cheeks. “You do.”

“I do.” Simon whispered, ducking his head in an attempt to hide a smile.

“As much as I never would have put the two of you together, I can see it.” Magnus smiled. “You'll be good for him, Simon.”

“Yeah?” Simon asked with half grin. “You think?”

“If anyone can keep that ego of his in check, its you.” Magnus laughed. “And perhaps, if anyone can work on getting that ego of yours up, its him.”

“But...” Simon started. “Doesn't he deserve better than me? I'm just a stupid vampire fledgling. He's a Shadowhunter, Magnus. He's insanely better than me and I-”

“Its that kind of talk that ends in more Downworlder suicide than anything else in our world!” Magnus snapped. “Just because they're Shadowhunters and we're Downworlders does not make them better than us, Simon, it absolutely does not!”

Magnus paced back and forth, muttering to himself, magic playing on the tips of his fingers. Simon watched as he pulled out his phone and seemingly shot off text after text before he finally turned his attention back to Simon.

“I refuse to listen to that kind of talk, Simon. I've lived too long and lost too many people and I won't lose another one now please, come down from there. The sun will be up in twenty minutes and we need to get you back inside where its safe.” Magnus insisted as he stepped closer to where Simon sat.

“Is it even worth it, Magnus? Really?” Simon asked. “I don't have anything anymore. I can't go home, my mom and sister think I'm on some sort of drug addled binge. I've lost my best friend because I led her on-”

“You did nothing of the sort, Simon!” Magnus snapped. “You didn't lead Clary on. You thought you loved her, like you'd always loved her. Its not a crime to realize those feelings weren't what you thought they were and if she's making you feel like it is, then that is on Clarissa's head, not yours.”

“And Jace?” Simon asked, looking back out towards the hint of sun that was just beginning to show over the city.

“So you slept with Jace! So you like Jace! While not my first choice in Shadowhunters, there is nothing wrong with it, Simon, absolutely nothing! If its what you want and its what Jace wants, then so be it! Ride off into the sunset together and get your happily ever after because you both fucking deserve one!” Magnus ranted, terrified as he watched the sun begin to rise. “Please, Simon, just come off the ledge.” He begged.

“No one would miss me.” Simon stated so plainly that Magnus shuddered as a chill ran down his spine.

“What the fuck, Simon, are you kidding me?” Simon's head whipped around as Jace's unexpected voice entered the mix.

“Simon? What's going on?” Alec asked, both men stepping onto the roof and looking around in alarm. “You know the suns coming up, right?” 

“Of course he knows, Alec,” Magnus said now standing beside his boyfriend and grasping his hand tightly. “He just doesn't care.”

“Simon.” Alec spoke, sounding so shocked that Simon had no choice but to turn and look at him. He actually looked scared. It made Simon snort.

“Like you even care, Alec.” Simon stated, looking Alec directly in the face. “You've hated me since the day we met and, let's be honest, I'm pretty sure you've thought about throwing me out into direct sunlight on more than one occasion yourself.”

Alec flinched.

“Simon, I'm sorry if I've made you feel like that, okay? I am. But I would never want something like that to happen to you. I know what it feels like now, like you don't deserve what you've got and you want it all to end because of something that was beyond your control. I get it. But please don't do this.” Alec begged. “Please. Come inside and let us help you. I'll help you in whatever way I can, if I can. And you know Magnus will.”

“He's right, Simon and you know it. Maybe deep down but you know I'm always here for you, anakku.” Magnus said softly.

“Simon, please. Listen to them.” Jace said urgently. “If, if this is about last night and you regret it we can pretend it never happened, okay? It doesn't have to mean anything.” Even as Jace spoke the words those around him knew he was lying the moment his voice broke halfway through.

“Of course it meant something, Jace!” Simon exclaimed, finally looking the other man in the eyes. “Of course it did.”

“Then please, come down and come inside and we'll talk, okay? You like to talk and right now I am giving you the chance to talk until you lose your voice and I'll listen. Please, just come inside.” Jace watched as the sun slowly rose higher and higher in the sky, his nerves on edge as he waited to see what Simon would do.

“You don't regret it?” Simon asked, risking another glance out over the city.

“Last night?” Jace asked. “Absolutely not! Fuck, Simon, come on, man. I tried to ruin your date with Maia because I was jealous! You did pick up on that, right?”

“I thought. Maybe. But I wasn't sure.” Simon admitted.

“I swear by the angel that if you'll just come down from there and inside with me that I will make sure you know exactly how I feel about you, you stupid vampire.” Jace snapped and Magnus and Alec both flinched.

“By the angel, Jace.” Alec muttered.

“But can I be your stupid vampire?” Simon asked, his lips curving up into a smile.

“Yes, yes!” Jace exclaimed, rushing towards Simon who had turned around, his feet no longer dangling off the ledge. Grabbing Simon around his waist, Jace hauled him off the ledge and back inside the loft so fast it nearly made his head spin.

“This isn't over, Simon,” Magnus said as he and Alec walked inside behind them. “We're going to talk. You and me. Or you and whoever but you are going to talk to someone who can help you, do you understand me? I refuse to lose someone else like this, anakku, I refuse.” Magnus wrapped Simon in his arms, hugging him tight and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I might not be your first choice but I'm here too, if you need me.” Alec said, offering him a smile with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Thanks, Alec.” Simon replied with a half smile, still in Magnus' arms. “Magnus, Magnus, you can let go now. I'm inside. I'm okay.” He tried to convey to the other man.

“You are not okay but that's okay because we're going to help you. That's what family is for, darling.” Magnus finished with a watery smile and one more quick kiss to Simon's forehead before he turned and pulled Alec further into the loft with him. “Take care of him, Jace.” He called after them before closing his bedroom door.

“Are you hungry? Tired? Of course you're tired.” Jace muttered to himself. “What can I do?” He asked.

Simon shifted from one foot to the other, ducking his head in embarrassment.

“Whatever you want, Simon. Whatever you need. Just tell me.” Jace urged.

“C-can you just hold me?” Simon asked quietly.

“I can do that.” Jace said with a smile as he held his hand out for Simon to take. “And we can talk. If you want. I'll listen.”

“Thank you.” Simon said, gripping Jace's hand tightly.

“I'm here for you, okay? I promise. I'm here” Jace said as he pulled Simon down onto his bed and pulled him into his arms. “I'm here.”

Simon wrapped his arms tightly around Jace's middle as he buried his face in the Shadowhunters shoulder.

“Thank you.” Simon said again, his voice muffled by Jace's shoulder. “I. I'm pansexual and I tried to explain that to Clary and she got so mad a-and things have just all gone downhill from there.” He said softly and Jace tightened his hold on him.

“Wanna know a secret? Something not even Alec knows? Well he might know now...” Jace trailed off.

“Yeah? What?” Simon asked.

“I'm bisexual.” Jace stated, looking down at Simon and smiling. “But I guess you already figured that out, huh?” He grinned and breathed a little easier when Simon laughed.

“I did.”

Magnus smiled from his spot outside Jace's door, jumping slightly when Alec's hand landed on his shoulder.

“He okay?” Alec asked concerned.

“He will be.” Magnus said matter of factly. “We're going to make sure of it.”

Alec smiled as he pulled his boyfriend into his arms.

“Back to bed?” He asked and Magnus groaned.

“After I feed the cats, darling.” Magnus said with a smile. “Can't forget my babies. Be back soon.” With a kiss to his boyfriends lips, Magnus went off in search of his cats, the poor dears, probably thinking their daddy had abandoned them. He'd make sure their milk was nice and warm to make up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday it was h/c!Jace, today its h/c!Simon. Can you tell what kind of mood I've been in lately? Hopefully I'll be able to churn out some happy, upbeat fluff soon!


End file.
